1. Field
The following relates, in one aspect, to systems that identify an activity being performed by a human, based on motion inputs.
2. Related Art
Humans have used devices to gather data about their activities for some time. For example, bicycle computers have been used to track speed of a bicycle based on wheel RPM. Such a device can be programmed with characteristics of a rider, in order to estimate power output, calories burned and so on. More recently, devices have been equipped with Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers that allow speed and position information to be derived from outputs of the GPS receiver for any of a variety of human activities, such as running, skiing, bicycling, and so on. These activities are gross motor activities about which the kinds of information useful to the participant are relatively easily characterized and produced from such data inputs. For example, information outputs can include current and average speeds, elevation, elevation change, calories burned, and the like.
However, to characterize fine motor skill activities, more information-rich sources of information are helpful. Additionally, processing of the information from these sources may be more complex.